


Relationships

by EveningDawn (CrownPrincessMoon)



Series: With Roses and Kinves [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Descendants 2 - Fandom
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Auradon, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Isle of the Lost (Disney), Minor Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-11 17:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11719023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrownPrincessMoon/pseuds/EveningDawn
Summary: Uma, daughter of Ursula; feared Witch of the Seas did notdorelationships.On acompletelyunrelated note, Uma, daughter of Ursula; feared Witch of the Seas, also had a nasty habit of lying to herself.(Sequel to "Crazy" but can be read as a standalone.)





	Relationships

**Author's Note:**

> I literally can _not_ stop obsessing over Uma and Harry being the perfect VK couple.  
>  So, I decided to write the ship out of my system!  
>  _(Inspired by Danielle)_
> 
>    
> Hope you enjoy!!

Uma, daughter of Ursula; feared Witch of the Seas did not _do_ relationships.

On a _completely_ unrelated note, Uma, daughter of Ursula; feared Witch of the Seas, also had a nasty habit of lying to herself.

Not that she would ever admit it.

The only "relationships" on the Isle of the Lost were those between the villains and their kids - and even then, it was more of their parents tolerating them for the sake of having someone to torture.

Uma had plenty of experience with being in the line of her mother's anger.  
Her earliest memory though, was when she was six and had made the mistake of playing far too close to her mother's Potions Cabinet.  
_(Which she couldn't for the life of her understand why her mom still had, seeing as how they had lost all their magical properties the second the Barrier went up.)_  
Next thing she knew, the bottles on the lower shelf came crashing down.  
A dark blue tentacle shot from her mother's room and wrapped around her arm.  
"Stupid girl!" Ursula shrieked, "Do you know how hard it was to collect all these?"  
"I'm s-sorry," Uma stammered, mentally kicking herself when she realized her mistake of apologizing.  
"You will be," Her mother snarled  
She struggled to no avail as Ursula dragged her into the room that contained a pool of water and led to the docks, cursing her all the while.  
Uma was then dangled above a pool of water.  
"You will stay in here until I come and get you,"  
"But I - I can't swim! Mom, please!"  
"Shut your clam!"  
"Mom!" She shrieked, seconds before she was dropped into the water below.  
Uma's heart almost stopped with how cold the water was and she sank beneath the waves.  
After flailing for about a good five minutes, she made it to the surface once more, coughing and choking for air.  
"M-Mom!" She called.  
Ursula ignored her as she swept up the mess in the other room and Uma struggled to stay afloat.  
"M-Mom, p-please! Hel-!,"  
She cut off sharply as a tentacle came from the other and gently wrapped around her neck.  
"Never ask for help, Uma! It makes you look even weaker than you already are,"  
Uma nodded, hoping her mother sensed the movement with her tentacles.  
"C-can I g-get out n-now?" She asked.  
"Oh, Uma," Her mother crooned in a voice that would've been sweet if it weren't for the way her tentacle tightened ever so slightly around her neck.  
"Let's make a _deal_ : Name all the things you broke and I'll let you leave,"  
Uma wracked her head for the names of the ingredients on the lower shelves and came up empty.  
"I d-don't remember,"  
"Awww! That's too bad, starfish! Now tell me: When will you come out?"  
"I'll c-come out w-when you say s-so,"  
"Good girl,"  
The tentacle unwound from her neck and Uma spent the rest of the day trying to keep from drowning.  
When her mother finally remembered her, Uma was shivering violently and struggling to stay awake.  
She spent the next day in bed, fighting a case of hypothermia.  
"Stupid girl," Ursula muttered under her breath as she sent for Dr. Facilier, "Had to do the dishes myself,"  
Uma was too cold to point out that up until that point, she had never swum a day in her life.  
Despite not having an actual medical degree, Dr. Facilier prescribed treatment that had Uma back to standing on a footstool over the sink as she washed dishes.

From that point on, Uma made two decisions.  
One: She would learn how to swim on her _own_ terms.  
And two: _Never_ again would she feel powerless against her mother.

Number one was easier to work on.  
Uma found a place near the shore, isolated from the docks and - most importantly - away from her mother.  
She slid off her boots and jacket before tying her turquoise locks into a loose bun above her head.  
The water was cold but bearable and she waded further in until it was at her waist.  
She learned gradually; starting with floating on her back and progressing to strokes that propelled her through the water.  
Uma soon discovered that being the daughter of the Sea Witch, had its perks.  
After stealing a pocket watch from one of the customers at her mom's restaurant, Uma realized that she could hold her breath for up to ten minutes - 20 if she concentrated.

She was still the object of her mother's wrath, even if she wasn't directly the cause of it.  
But as she grew older, she grew bolder.  
Now, when her mother screamed at her, she screamed back.  
When she was forced to take the night shift after three nights in a row, she had no qualms about dropping food purposely or spitting in a customer's drink where her mother could see her.  
Ursula's threats slowly became just that: threats.  
Uma liked to tell herself that she wasn't scared of her mother anymore.  
Or at the very least, not spending every waking moment tiptoeing around and trying to impress her.

Not like that little lizard, Mal.

_Ugh, Mal._

Just her _name_ made Uma want to gag.

It was Mal's _(gods, she hated her)_ little _prank_ on her that left her braids smelling like seafood for days.  
Uma spent hours in the water until her hair had lost its "Shrimpy" smell and had begun smelling like the sea around her.  
But the damage was done.  
Because, whether she admitted it or not, Mal's action had killed something in her:  
The ability to fully trust someone ever again and Uma both hated and thanked her for that.  
Thanked because now she knew that loyalty couldn't be given freely, it had to be demanded.  
Hated because Mal, her best friend, had humiliated her in front of everyone.  
It was then that Uma made two more decisions:

Three: Never again would anyone make her feel weak.  
Powerless.  
Humiliated.

_Period._

And four: She would beat Mal at _everything_ she did.  
Be it scheming or pranking, Uma would be better. _(Or worse, as was the case on the Isle)_

While she couldn't strike at the daughter of Maleficent directly, there were _other_ things she could do.  
Things like start a gang of her own.  
No, not a gang.  
A crew. _A pirate crew._

Her first recruit?  
Harry Hook: the wild-eyed son of Captain Hook and the only person Uma had ever come close to acknowledging as her best friend since the Mal _(Ugh)_ Incident.  
She had made him her first mate; second-in-command of her crew.

From a logical standpoint, her choice made sense.  
They both attended Serpent Prep, had the same favorite classes, and shared the same fear that Gil, son of Gaston, would one day choke himself to death, shoving food down his throat.  
He was her oldest friend; she'd been ordering him around since they were kids.  
Uma knew Harry inside and out and she was sure it was the same for him.  
Which was why she was so irritated, when he began dating Mal _(Ughh)_.  
She wasn't sure what angered her more: the fact that Harry had _dated_ the girl knowing full well how Uma felt or the fact that he didn't tell her.  
Uma had little spies running all over the Isle and had to learn about this... _development_ from one of them.  
While a part of her demanded she dump Harry as a friend and find someone new, another side _(A softer side she thought Mal had killed)_ recoiled from the notion.  
So Uma found a compromise:  
She distanced herself from him; not pulling away, but also not standing as close as she used to.  
The second they broke up though, Uma took her place by his side once more; reminding him of the times he tried to get Tick Tock to bite off his hand and had failed.

Together they recruited Gil and others Uma deemed "worthy" to join her crew.  
Afterward, they revamped one of Harry's father's ships and called it their own.  
_The Lost Revenge._  
It was there while in her cabin that Harry questioned her.  
"Why make me your first mate?" He asked, twirling his hook between his fingers.  
"Don't like it?" Uma countered as she organized her desk, "Would you prefer Gil be my second?"  
"No, not that. Just curious," Harry replied, voice light.  
Uma had turned to face him head-on.  
"If I had to trust someone, it would be you," She answered, not bothering with the confusing wordplay her mother told her to use when answering someone's question.  
Harry had raised an eyebrow, light blue eyes sparkling for a brief second before he nodded and changed the subject.

Between training the crew and keeping Gil alive, it was rare when Uma had time alone with her first mate.  
But when occasions like those arose, she made it her responsibility that Harry knew how to swim.  
"C'mon," She said as she led him underneath the wooden planks of the dock to her secret swimming spot.  
He followed her, surprisingly lithe for someone wearing combat boots.  
"Here we are," She announced as they arrived.  
"What is here and why are we there?" Harry asked voice confused.  
"I'm going to teach you how to swim," She replied firmly.  
Why?" He had asked, "It's not like we're getting off this hell anytime soon,"  
His tone was flippant, but Uma saw the way his eyes hardened.  
"You're a pirate," She replied, keeping her tone steady in an attempt to soothe him, "Swimming is like a requirement. And you're my second-in-command,"  
He stared at her blankly for a full ten seconds before a wicked glint crept into his eyes  
"Awww," he cooed, "Does little Uma care about me?"  
She had scowled at him and flipped her braids over her shoulder.  
"I just don't feel like finding a new first mate if you happen to drown,"  
He laughed and threw her the smile she had seen many people flinch away from.  
She only smirked and gestured at the water.  
"After you,"

Uma taught him what she had learned on her own with a patience that came with him being her first mate and longtime friend.  
_(Although, the fact that Uma didn't treat Gil the same, despite knowing him for as long as she did Harry, should have been a warning sign that this probably wasn't the case.)_  
It helped that he seemed to be a natural, moving through the water in brisk, but measured strokes.  
It was different from the way she swam which was more fluid and graceful, but she assumed those were traits she got from her mother being a Sea Witch.

"How'd you learn how to swim anyway?" He had asked while drying his hair with a frayed towel.  
He sat on the shore while Uma lazily floated on her back.  
"My mother," She answered.  
When she righted herself, Harry was looking at her with surprise.  
"Your _mum_ taught you?" He repeated, voice incredulous.  
Uma blinked back the vision of being forced into her mother's freezing pool of water.  
"Something like that," She replied, voice dark.  
Harry's eyes flashed with something akin to understanding and he gave her a smirk.  
"How long can you hold your breath, Captain?" He asked, thankfully changing the subject.  
"Longer than you," She answered smoothly, returning his smirk.  
_"Prove it,"_  
If they were on the ship or surrounded by anyone, Uma would've put Harry in his place for doubting his Captain.  
But in that moment, they weren't Captain and First Mate.  
Just Uma and Harry.  
She held his gaze as she sank beneath the sea and lowered herself until she was sitting on the sea floor.  
Her braids floated around her serenely as she studied the murky waters around her.  
After what felt like five minutes she saw Harry going into the water once more.  
"Uma?" He called.  
When she didn't reply he called again, voice more frantic now.  
_"Uma!"_  
She watched and waited until he was near her before swimming upward and startling him with a sudden splash of water.  
Uma smirked at his startled expression which quickly morphed into anger.  
"Really, Uma?"  
"Did I scare you?" She cackled as she swam lazily around him.  
Harry scowled at her. "And here I thought you had drowned,"  
"Awww," Uma cooed, mocking him from earlier "Does little Harry _care_ about me?"  
Harry's annoyed expression morphed into one of wicked delight and Uma had just enough time to process his smirk when a wave of water splashed her.  
Harry laughed as Uma spluttered.  
"Really, Harry? _Real_ mature,"  
Without warning, she smacked her hands down, sending a wave crashing him over as well. He gave a wild laugh and proceeded to splash her again.

Uma would deny it until her dying breath that she had gotten into a water fight with Harry and that _he_ had won. _(Although, the fact that she hadn't cared at all should have been looked into.)_

Harry had seen the ugliest sides of Uma's personality.  
The sides that reminded her that she was her mother's daughter no matter how hard she tried to do prove herself her own villain.  
When the limo had taken Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos to Auradon, Uma had lost it.  
Her vision had turned red and her anger rained down on her cabin.  
She ripped off the covers on her bed and threw her desk around until it splintered.  
All the while, Harry leaned against her door, light blue eyes tracking her across the room as she destroyed anything unfortunate enough to be in her path.  
"Feel better?" He asked after a long moment of silence.  
She sent him a dark look.  
"Choose your next words very carefully,"  
Her voice was icy and a threat wove its way through her words.  
Harry simply smirked.  
"Did you hurt yourself breaking that desk? Do you need someone to kiss your boo boos away?"  
At that moment in time, Uma wasn't totally sure that she wouldn't murder Harry with his own hook.  
Out of the corner of her eye, she saw what had once been her desk, looked more like a pile of firewood than anything.  
It was then she realized something: she, daughter of Ursula, was throwing a _tantrum_.  
And then she _smiled_.  
And _laughed_.  
A giggle that quickly morphed into laughter that Uma had no doubt sounded maniacal.  
Harry raised an eyebrow at her and she forced herself to calm down.  
"You're right," She said.  
"About what?" He asked, smirking lightly "I'm right about a lot of things,"  
Uma rolled her eyes but didn't acknowledge the comment.  
"I'm going about this like a child. I'll just wait for Mal to break down the barrier and then I'll have my revenge on her,"  
She started toward the door and he moved away, pulling the doorknob with him.  
"Our revenge," he corrected as he held it open.  
She walked through with a smirk.  
_"Our,_ " She repeated.

__

__

But of course, things never work out the way they're supposed to.  
_Especially_ when there are villains involved.

Mal _renounced_ evil; turning to the good she had apparently found in herself while in Auradon.  
Uma watched with barely concealed disgust as Carlos, Evie, and Jay followed suit and King Ben practically declared his love for her.

 _Love_.  
What a scam.

She held out some hope when Maleficent appeared; expecting Mal to revert back into the girl who wanted to make her mom proud, no matter what the cost.  
Instead, Mal turned Maleficent, the greatest villain of all time; Mistress of Evil, into a lizard.  
A _lizard._

It certainly wasn't the greatest moment in villain history, that's for sure.

When Uma could no longer stomach everyone's happy smiles and giddy laughter, she walked _(read: stomped)_ over to the t.v. and closed it with more force than was probably necessary.  
She turned back to her crew and the other Islers who had gathered in her mother's Shoppe to watch the coronation; noting the way shoulders tensed and eyes flickered with fear.

They were _afraid_ of her.

Uma let a small smile grace her lips at the realization.  
She met each of their eyes, satisfied when they all looked down after a second or two.  
The only one not actively avoiding her gaze was Harry.  
He stared at her levelly, eyes slightly apprehensive even as he met her own.  
He was expecting her to blow up.  
Oddly enough, the fact that Harry expected her to fall apart was what made her all the more determined not to.  
She forged the anger and jealousy tumbling in her chest into a resolution.  
"Mal," She announced, voice simmering with the same calm that happened before a storm, "And her crew are now traitors to the Isle. Anyone have anything to say to that?"  
Almost immediately, the villains in the restaurant rose to scream and shout their displeasure.  
Uma smirked, feeding off their anger.  
"We don't need her!"  
She strode forward and placed a boot on the table, taking Harry's outstretched hand as she stood.  
"We'll find our own way to Auradon and once we do we'll destroy everything that is good! Mal and her little friends will wish that they _never_ betrayed us,"  
Everyone roared and Uma looked down at Harry, unable to help the wicked smile that found its way into her face.  
He grinned back.

Uma liked to think that she had gotten a lock on her emotions, but she knew that wasn't the case.

Controlling them?  
Sure.

Bottling them up?  
Total expert.

Distracting herself so she had an excuse to ignore them?  
Check. Check. And check. 

But actually, dealing with them?  
Nope.

Because then Uma would have to acknowledge the side of her that not only hated Mal for betraying her all those years ago but also the part that desperately wished that she had been chosen to go to Auradon.  
And she was not ready for that.

Besides, she was okay.

Well, _most_ of the time she was.

There were days when it all became too much.  
When Uma couldn't morph her anger into something resembling patience and all she wanted to do was break and tear apart everything until nothing was left.

It was on those days that Harry would assign the crew errands to run so they didn't bother her and charge Gil with collecting the profits from the Islers so he could stay with her.  
Once they were completely alone, he would take her hand, coaxing her up from her throne, and lead her out of the Shoppe despite Ursula's protests.  
He took her underneath the docks, to her secret swimming place and slid off her jacket, tossing it over a wooden rung under the dock's wooden planks.  
She said nothing as he proceeded to pull out a hair tie from seemingly nowhere and pull her braids into a ponytail.  
Harry then tossed his own jacket and took her hand as he led her into the water.  
They swam out until the Barrier was about a couple miles ahead of them and the Isle looked considerably smaller.  
By then, Uma was vibrating with nerves.  
The water had soothed her some, but not enough.  
"Scream," Harry suddenly said, finally breaking the silence.  
"There's no one here to hear you,"  
Except me.  
The last part went unspoken.  
Uma knew that if anyone else has attempted to do what Harry did- touching her hair and pulling off her jacket- she would have skewered them with their own sword.  
She turned away from Harry and looked out across the sea.  
The sun was in the perfect place in the sky to see Auradon's palaces and towers and kin-  
"Arghhhh!" Uma screamed, the sound practically ripped from her throat.  
She screamed again and again until her throat was raw and she was positive that someone over there had heard her.  
Harry had made no move to comfort her and for that she was grateful.  
When she finally stopped, she felt...better somehow.  
The anger and resentment were still there, but less compact; more malleable.  
She felt more like herself and less like a ticking time bomb.  
"I think that Lady Tremaine is having Dizzy stash some of their profits," Harry said, speaking as if the last five minutes didn't happen.  
Uma could have hugged him for that.  
_(If she wasn't, you know, a villain and all.)_  
"Well we can't have that," She said.  
He smirked at her, a wicked gleam in his eyes.  
"No, we can't,"  
They swam back toward shore and when Harry handed her her jacket, she let her fingertips linger against his; her way of saying thanks in this godforsaken place.  
He met her eyes briefly, acknowledging her silent words before taking his own jacket and starting off toward the Shoppe. 

It wasn't the last time.  
Uma would have more days when she wanted to kill everything that moved but during those days, Harry would take her hand and lead her to their swimming spot.  
He would take off her jacket if she was wearing it and tie her hair back.  
Then, he would let her scream.  
It probably wasn't the best coping mechanism, but it was the outlet she needed.

Uma liked to think that that was the day things between her and Harry changed; the day something between them broke loose.

Or free.

There were _things_ now.  
_New_ things.  
Things like touching.  
Now that's not to say that Harry didn't touch her before, or she, him.  
There have always been friendly shoves and pushes.  
The times she took his hand as she stepped off the table or up from her throne.  
But now...each touch meant something.  
Something she wasn't used to as the daughter of a villain.

Affection.

It came through in the way Harry ran his hook through her braids as she schemed or continued to hold her hand even after she had stepped onto the floor and no longer required his assistance.  
She couldn't even blame it on Harry being his normal, flirtatious self, seeing as how she reciprocated each time;  
Standing close enough to him that she could smell him - _an odd mixture of sea salt and leather_ \- and placing her hand on his arm as a way to calm herself.  
Harry had noticed the change between them too.  
She saw the brief look of confusion that came over his face every time she flirted back with him or allowed him to play with her hair.

She should've stopped in then and there.  
Should have reminded Harry that love was weakness and that there was no place for it on the Isle.  
Instead, she found herself watching her First Mate; appreciating the handsome lines of his face, the crazed light in his pale blue eyes, and the feathery, softness of his brown hair.

Uma, daughter of Ursula; feared Witch of the Seas, found herself actually _considering_ a relationship with Harry Hook.

She didn't dare confront him though.  
It wasn't rejection she feared.  
She knew Harry felt the same for her; felt his eyes lingering when he thought she didn't see him, saw the desire in his eyes.  
But...  
She was the Queen of the Isle; a leader.  
And leaders did not flaunt their weakness.  
Unlike in Auradon. _(If she had to watch Mal go on one more date with King Ben-!)_  
Harry Hook, although not a complete weakness, had the potential to become one and Uma had promised herself that she would never feel powerless again.  
Ever.  
So she ignored it; that urge to give in to the thing all their parents claimed was a weakness.

Harry seemed to have reached a similar conclusion on his own.  
Uma saw the conflict on his face the minute he let his guard down.  
But instead of pulling away like she had expected _(and dreaded)_ , he _flaunted_ his attraction to her.  
Managed to twist his desire into something that seemed like an obsession.  
Uma didn't mind.  
All it did was strengthen her image as the Queen of the Isle; having a mentally unstable pirate ready to do anything she commanded him to.  
She watched in amusement as Harry threatened to chop off a messenger's hand after he touched her arm.  
Honestly?  
She had been planning to make the same threat, but he beat her to it.  
"Really?" She asked as the messenger tripped over his own feet running out of the Shoppe.  
"He lingered too long," He replied, with a flutter of his fingers.  
She laughed and took his hand as she stood from her chair

Uma didn't stop with the touching and neither did he.  
While they weren't exactly dating, they seemed to have passed the friend zone into something far more intimate.  
They never kissed though.  
That would be acknowledging that what was between them was more than a tactic to scare the other villain kids or even a simple crush.  
And Uma was okay with that.  
She was.  
She had to be.

~~~~~~~~~~~

After Mal and the others escaped with the king, Uma had found Maleficent's spell book.  
She quickly went over the plan with the crew and noted the way Harry's face pinched slightly at the part where she would pretend to love Ben.  
He left the restaurant with her and accompanied her to her - their, _now, if she was being honest_ \- secret swimming spot.  
"Why here?" He asked as she ordered him to stay on land.  
"My mother's a Sea Witch," She said as she waded in, "In theory, my powers come from the water."  
"You sure about this?" He asked.  
Uma flipped through the pages of the spell book.  
"Yes. Why? There a problem?"  
"No," Harry replied, a little too quickly; voice a little too forced.  
He was lying to her.  
The realization was enough to make her look up from the spell book and turn to face him.  
"What's wrong?" She asked, frowning.  
"Nothing,"  
Another lie.  
Harry had never lied to her before.  
It was a part of their unspoken contract as Captain and First Mate.  
As friends. If that was what they even were anymore.  
Something in Uma twisted.  
Was it hurt?  
She opened her mouth to question him when he interrupted her.  
"They're leaving," he said  
She looked back, watching the barrier open into a golden bridge sparkling with magic.  
"We'll talk later," She said.  
"Aye,"  
Uma cast the spell, walking further and further into the water until she was neck-deep.  
Taking one last breath, she dove under the water.  
When she resurfaced, the Isle was far behind her and Auradon was no more than a ten-minute swim away.  
A wicked smile graced her lips.  
Perfect.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The plan had started out so perfectly.  
Uma made it onto the Royal Yacht and cast her mother's spell over King Ben, watched as he turned into putty in her hands.  
She had been plucked and pampered to resemble a Lady of the Court and got a front row seat in watching Mal's heart shatter.  
Even after the original plan failed, she still had hope.  
She transformed herself into a true Witch of the Sea _(oh, if only Ursula could see her now)_ with the intention of dragging the Royal Yacht to the bottom of the sea.  
But Mal _(Arghh!)_ had gotten in her way _again_!  
She would have had no qualms about dragging her scaly-behind to the bottom of the ocean.  
And then Ben - poor, sweet Ben - jumped in as well.  
Uma could have drowned him or, better yet, smacked him into the sky with one of her tentacles.  
Instead, she found herself placing his ring into the palm of his hand and sinking beneath the waves.  
She swam all the way to the Isle, slipping through the Barrier and gasping as the magic suddenly left her.  
Her tentacles disappeared in a flurry of bubbles and she swam to a rock that jutted out from the sea.  
She hauled herself onto it, coughing up the water that hadn't been converted into oxygen in time.  
Against her neck, the seashell necklace continued to glow and glimmer.  
Maybe...  
She quickly waved a hand over herself, flicking her wrist slightly.  
Almost immediately, she felt dry.  
Breath hitching in excitement, she held her hands out and focused on the glimmer of the Barrier.  
_"By the power of the sea,"_  
_"Tear us down and set us free!"_  
Around her, the water began to bubble.  
The excitement quickly waned though, as she realized that was all she would be able to do.  
Even now, she felt her magic slowly fading.  
Before long, she would be back to being nothing but a Sea Witch without magic.  
She let out a strangled gasp, telling herself repeatedly that it wasn't at all a sob trying to tear itself from her throat.  
Uma loosened her hair from its bun, the familiar weight of her braids soothing her some.  
She would have yanked off her dress as well if it wasn't for the fact she didn't fancy swimming back to the Isle naked.

The thought of the Isle caused another pained sound to leave her.  
She failed them all.  
She failed Harry.

Uma was so deep in her self-loathing that she didn't hear anyone approaching until someone with a Scottish accent spoke,  
"Want some company?"  
She started at the voice, surprised to find Harry swimming besides her rock.  
Too shocked to say anything else, she nodded silently.  
He pulled himself up and shook his hair out, splashing her slightly.  
Before he could pull off his jacket to wring it out, Uma flicked her wrist, her necklace pulsing gold against her throat.  
Harry's eyes widened in surprise.  
"Captain," he began.  
"I already tried taking down the barrier," She interrupted, staring straight ahead, "My magic's not strong enough,"  
"Oh,"  
She watched him sit out of the corner of her and eye and shifted her attention to the castles that made up Auradon.  
_They_ should be there.  
All of them.  
"Do you miss it?"  
She looked at Harry, brows furrowed.  
His expression was cold, eyes alight with barely suppressed anger.  
"What?" She asked.  
"Do you miss Auradon and their pretty princes?"  
Venom dripped from his voice.  
"You were upset about my plan earlier," She said, tilting her head to the side as she studied him, "Why?"  
"Just seemed a little risky, love," He replied, throwing her a smile that looked more like bared teeth.  
She couldn't help the laugh that escaped her.  
"I might have believed you if I didn't know you well enough,"  
"Know what I think?" She asked, not giving him the time to reply, "I think you're jealous,"  
Harry gave her a cool smirk, eyes flickering slightly.  
"Me? Jealous of the son of a mutt?"  
"Yep,"  
"Well, you're wrong, dear,"  
"If that's what you say," She hummed.  
Her gaze turned back in the direction of Auradon and she felt a pain pierce her heart  
"I failed you," She whispered.  
She didn't know what hurt more: admitting it out loud or admitting it to Harry.  
"We'll find another way to Auradon," Harry suddenly said, voice surprisingly earnest.  
She met his eyes.  
"And you'll have your revenge,"  
"Our," She corrected.  
_"Our,"_ He repeated, smirking.  
They sat there together a moment longer and Uma found herself realizing how much she needed that.  
Needed to know that Harry still believed in her.  
She could scare the other Islers into believing in her again and she had no doubt that he would be at her side the whole time.  
"Let's get back," Harry said, breaking the calm silence, "The Isle needs it Oueen,"  
"Help me up," Uma ordered and she took his hand as they stood.  
"Ugh," She said, looking down at her dress, "I'm burning this as soon as I can,"  
"I'll help," Harry agreed.  
She looked back up at him, seeing the pure, unadulterated affection in his eyes.  
He really cared about her.  
The thought made Uma's heart swell with an emotion she couldn't place and as Harry led her toward the side of the rock that sloped into the water, she stumbled forward.  
As he reached to steady her, she pressed her lips against his cheek.  
Harry grew rigid beneath her lips and she pulled away after a second of savoring the feel of his skin beneath her mouth.  
Her heart slammed against her chest as she lifted her dress and stepped into the water.  
At that moment in time, Uma wanted nothing more than to squeal and jump around like one of those princesses in Auradon.  
Instead, she composed herself and turned to face Harry.  
The young pirate had an expression of pure surprise.  
"Coming, Hook?" She called, a teasing tilt in her voice.  
An expression of pure happiness came over Harry's face and he laughed, jumping in and splashing her in the process.  
She laughed as well, pushing wet braids away from her face.  
They swam around for awhile, splashing each other until Uma decided it was time for them to go back to the Isle.  
As they turned toward home, Uma paused to look back at Auradon.  
"We'll get there one day," Harry said and she turned to look at him.  
"I promise,"  
Despite part of her telling her to never trust anyone, to never let anyone see her as anything but powerful, Uma couldn't help but believe in him.  
"I know," She said with a smile that held a promise of chaos and evil, "This story's not over yet,"  
He returned her grin and the two of them swam back to the Isle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Uma, daughter of Ursula; feared Witch of the Seas did not _do_ relationships.

That being said, as she watched Harry climb down from the Crow's Nest and land in front of her, she couldn't help but reconsider that decision.

"What's my name?" She asked again, not caring that the crew had already answered her question  
There was only one person she wanted to hear.  
"Uma," Harry replied, voice nearing a whisper and filled with so much devotion that she felt her heart beat faster.  
She placed a hand on the cheek she had kissed the other day, enjoying the way his blue eyes lit up as he received the unspoken kiss.  
He grinned maniacally at her and she laughed.  
"Shall we plot to take over the world, Captain?"  
"We shall," She replied

_We shall._

**Author's Note:**

> So...  
> Question Time!!  
> Do you think that Uma should stay evil or become one of the good guys in _Descendants 3_?
> 
> (Kudos & nice comments welcomed!)


End file.
